The Same Room
by Potpourrii
Summary: The gang just landed in a new world. Since no one offers to house them, they rent some rooms in the only hotel in town. That hotel has only three rooms. NOTHING BAD! Sakura Syaoran and Some KuroFai Fluff! I think! Rated T because of insinuation of /things
1. The Key

Okay, really short. I'm sorry. It's not even that good. I'll make more! I'll get more experience! Promise! -

Oh yah, I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles, or the characters, or Clow Country, and a lot of stuff, k? (I think this is called a disclaimer, but I'm not entirely sure, whoever wants to tell me that, be my guest. It'll help, A LOT! Thanks, on with the fanfic!

* * *

"Whaaat?" Syaoran yelled in horror.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran," Fai said, with a seemingly innocent smile, "but this is the only hotel in town, and there are only three rooms left!!"

"B-but--" Syaoran started, but Fai was quick to interrupt. "It's okay Syaoran, it's not like anything _BAD_ is going to happen! You're just kids after all!" the mage shoved both Sakura and Syaoran into their new room, locked the door, and threw away the key.

"This is going to be interesting." Fai chuckled; he would videotape this for Tomoyo-hime. How evil this childlike magician was!!

Kurogane pushed through the door. "Where're the kids?"

A few explanations later…

"So you see Kuro-fudge, I want to see how honest and innocent Syaoran's love for Sakura really is," Fai finished with a 'conclusion'

"And if it's not?" Kurogane questioned, worrying more for the 'children' than those 'lousy' nicknames.

This idea had not come to Fai, for he was sure that Syaoran's love was true. Before, he had barely any doubt that Sakura or Syaoran would do anything, the Magician was not worried. It was a good plan. Now, not so much.

"Eh-heh, um, Kuro-bunny, we'd better find that key…"

* * *

Okay, so it's not that good. Plus, it's short. It's my first time, gimme a break! At least it's got more than one chapter -

Review Please! It's the reviews that help progress!

* * *


	2. The Kids' Room

No, I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or anything. Clamp does. :)

* * *

Meanwhile, in the "kids' room…"

Syaoran laid the sleeping princess on the enormous bed, _Poor princess_, was all he thought.

"Syaoran," Sakura murmured in her sleep. Neither of them knew how much they loved each other, but neither of them had the courage to say so. Syaoran smiled at the girl, brushing sand off her delicate cheek.

"Eh?" Sakura woke up, finally, and her eyes look straight up at Syaoran. He, of course, flushed crimson.

"S-syaoran?" Sakura blushed too, but she hid it well, "What-what are you doing here?"

"H-hime, um, there's something—uh, something I've got to tell you…"

That instant, Sakura's heart stopped. She breathed heavily, yet silently. _Is he going to say it?_ She thought.

"Um, hime," she took a deep, long breath, "wehavetosleepinthesameroombecausethere

wereonlythreeroomsleftpleasedontbemaditsnotmyfault!"

Sakura's heart never started up again, _we have to _sleep_ together_? Her silence made Syaoran worry, _Oh no, she's mad…_

"Hime—you know what? I'll sleep on the floor, that'll be more comfortable for you…"

Sakura's head snapped up, "N-no!!"

"H-hime?"

"I want you to stay…"

The fragile brunette rested her head on his shoulder, and she slowly drifted off to sleep. Syaoran gave her a tender smile and moved her to the pillow. Now she was hugging him, unconsciously. Blushing madly, Syaoran put the covers over their chins, and tapped the light off. Soon, there was not a noise to be heard. That is, unless, you count the riot outside.

* * *

Another extremely short Chapter. Sorry -;; Review Anyway, please!


	3. Confessions of a Cute Couple

This is fluffy! -!!

I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the "kids' room…"

"MAGGGGGGEEEEEE!!"

"Uh oh, and I have a video camera taping everything, too!" Fai squealed. "Neh, Mokona-chan? Will you watch it with me?"

"Mokona would be thrilled! Mokona loves to see those two all lovey-dovey! They're kawaii!" he/she/it said.

Kurogane, having no idea what was going on in that room, blushed.

"Oh-wee! Kuro-daddy is blushing? Neh? Are you thinking of what they're doing?"

"MAAAAAAGGGGGGGGE!!"

"Oh, Kuro-cake thinks they're doing something impure, neh, Mokona-chan?"

"Mokona thinks we should just ask them to come out!"

"Ieee!! Don't ruin the fun, Moko-mango!"

"EEE! Moko-mango! Moko-mango!"

Meanwhile, you-know-where…

The sound of sniffling could be heard from behind Syaoran. He rolled over and turned to Sakura.

"What happened, Hime?"

"N-nothing," she whimpered, "It's just, there HAS to be someone I—you know, liked in Clow Country…"

Syaoran held back tears, to keep Sakura from bawling. "Why do you say that now?"

"…Because, I don't want him to feel bad."

"Why would he?" Syaoran smiled at the thought.

"Be-because I love someone else now…"

"What!? Who?" Syaoran exclaimed, shocked.

Sakura chuckled at the boy's cluelessness; "Syaoran, it's you!" she stopped crying to hug him. The two were now sitting up on the bed, cuddling fondly. (Occ; -;; don't mind me)

"Sakura Hime, I—"

"Hmm?" she said, dazed. Her head was resting on his chest.

"I love you too," he said, redder than a cherry tomato. (Occ; I mean, cherries and tomatoes are both red, so why not put cherry tomato?) She giggled, not a girly-girl giggle, but an overly-happy giggle.

"Come on, let's go to bed."

Ooooo! What are they doing?

No, Just kidding. Nothing bad happens, as Fai said. Just hugging. (And maybe some smooching ;D )


	4. The Videotape

I don't own Tsubasa Chroncles :)

* * *

"Oh Kuro-candy, look!" Fai picked up a brass key from the dresser in his room, "And we were looking for an hour for this!"

You could only imagine Kurgane's face at the moment. Reddening, and if it were and old Disney cartoon, there would be steam popping out of his ears.

"AAAAHHHH!!" he pinned the magician to the wall, making him drop the key. A slight brush of pink went through their faces, just for a moment. The put the mage down, realizing how awkward what he just did was.

This time, Fai was sort of uneasy, "Um…we'd better—"

"Open their door now…" Kurogane said, uncomfortably.

"Ooo-eeee!! Fai, Kurogane, you two are being lovey-dovey now!"

The two men nearly flushed, but caught themselves. "Moko-pie, would you open the door, please?" Fai said, changing the subject. The little ball of fluff quickly jumped up to snatch the key, then headed to Sakura and Syaoran's door.

"We'll have to be more careful, neh, Kuro-fudge?" The blonde wizard strolled to Mokona, without another word. Kurogane stayed there, unresponsive, and red. This time, not out of anger.

Later, Kurogane joined Fai and Mokona in the incredible opening of the door. Mokona placed the key in the door, and the door creaked open.

"AWWW," Fai and Mokona chorused, while Kurogane just blushed, having intruded. Sakura and Syaoran were cuddled together in the middle of the huge, extravagant bed. Their arms were around each other, embracing. They were about to close the door, when Fai tiptoed in, and took a hidden camera with him. "This is going to be so cute!" He squealed.

* * *

Cuteness! - See why it's rated T? KuroFai fluff! With some SakuSyao fluff! Not throughout, this might even be the last chapter ;)


End file.
